strike_and_defence_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Anton Relvski
Anton Relvski (born Febuary 25, 992) is a Zoranian Military Forces career officer. After a successful military coup between the 25th and 27th of March 1048 Anton Relvksi is also the Head of State of the Zoran Union. He had multiple appearances within the story but his only visual appearance so far was during the late phase of Operation Maldenian Freedom. Life and Career Anton Relvksi was born in the Kingdom of Albassi which is a part of the Zoran Union. His father was a high school teacher and his mother was staying at home taking care of him and his sibilings. In 1010 Relvski finished high school and applied to university but was not accepted. Since he wasn´t attending university he was drafted into the Albassian Army where he served for 3 years until 1013 when he was honorably discharged at the rank of a Corporal and begun to work in a steel factory. Through hard work he earned a raise and his wage went beyond the nations average wage by 1016. The factory was closed in 1017 which left Anton Relvski unemployed for a few months. He applied to university again and this time he was accepted and was attempting to earn a degree in Advanced Mechanical Engineering. In July 1018 the Zoranian Civil War started which forced him to stop attending university. He was drafted into the Albassian Army as a reserve soldier and attached to the Aratzek Army. During 1018 and 1019 he saw a lot of combat action and was injured himself twice during this time. While he was loyal to his home Albassi initially he lost his faith and hope into the Parten Alliance the longer the conflict dragged on. Especially when the Emperor of the Zoran Union announced that he would give up the majority of his power Anton Relvski was more and more convinced that he was standing on the wrong side of the conflict. The Parten Alliance suffered some major defeats in 1019 and Anton Relvski decided to run over to the Zoranian Forces. During the night between the 23rd and 24th of November 1019 Anton Relvski left his weapons and equipment behind and attempted to make a run towards the Zoranian positions. His commanding officer noticed this and tried to chase Relvski and arrest him. The Zoranian soldiers were observing the situation from their entrenched position and Relvski kept running towards them with his hands above his head. The Zoranians started firing an his commanding officer and other soldiers of the Parten Alliance and forced them to give up the chase. Relvski reached the Zoranian positions where he surrendered himself and explained his intention to join the Zoranians. The Zoranians imprisoned Relvski at first since they weren´t sure if the incident was faked and that he might be a spy. By March 1020 however the Zoranian Secret Service was convinced that Anton Relvski decided on his own to switch sides and wasn´t a spy. He joined the Zoranian Military Forces as a Private. Until the end of the civil war in August 1021 Relvski saw action on multiple fronts of the Zoranian Civil War. One of his commanders described Anton Relvski with these words. "Private Anton Relvski has shown bravery, courage and dedication to our cause. He always goes beyond his own limits when it comes to fulfilling his objective often with disregard for his own life. He also shows leadership potential and despite him being an ex Parten Alliance fighter I have no doubt about his loyalty for the Zoran Union and out of all enlisted men I got to know during this war he deserves a promotion the most." There was similar reports from other Zoranian officers throughout the civil war. But it wasn´t until February 1021 when Anton Relvksi was promoted to the rank of Corporal. Just 3 months later during May 1021 he was promoted to Sergeant for great performance and leadership on the battlefield. He took part in the final battle of the war in Hampersfield and stayed in the Zoranian Military Forces after the war. In April 1023 Anton Relvski was promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant. There was rumors that Anton Revlski was involved in two killings of innocent civilians during the civil war prior to his promotion. Due to the lack of proof there was no action was taken against him. Between 1024 and 1028 Anton Relvski was involved in multiple operations to suppress rebels, riots and other internal trouble. He was involved in four mass murders during this time. However it is only known that Relvski was present at the location during the time the mass murders happend. It is not know if Relvski gave any orders to kill unarmed civilians or if he did kill civilians himself. In the year 1030 Anton Relvski started Officer training which he finished during the same year. He was promoted to Lieutenant. In 1032 Anton Relvski was tasked with getting civil unrest under control. Multiple former subordinates as well as civilians claim to this day that Anton Revlski used very questionable methods to fullfil his objectives. It is known that the men which were commanded by Anton Relvski during this time were involved in kidnapping, torturing and murdering civilians on multiple occasions. The victims were believed to be connected to the troublemakers. None of the soldiers were ever put to court for their actions. In 1034 Anton Relvski was promoted to the rank of Captain. Him and his men took part in a special operation to retrieve intel about a rebel group. According to reports him and his men turned an entire village upside down and killed almost half of the population just to get the information that the intel they were looking for was located in a neighboring village. The neighboring village was then destroyed and the population killed or deported. In 1039 Anton Revlski reached the rank of Major. In 1044 Anton Relvski was promoted to the rank of Colonel In January 1047 Anton Revlski was put in charge of the 7th Infantry Regiment which was tasked with invading Malden. After the succesful invasion with only a small amount of Savorian forces left to defend Malden Relvski and his men started to loose ground in March 1047 as Savoria kept increasing the size of it´s armed forces on Malden and started to attack the Zoranian forces. In April 1047 Anton Relvski ordered the Black Crow Mercenaries which were on the payroll of the Zoran Union to attack civilian locations on Malden. They were eventually stopped by SSDF forces. During the 13th of May 1047 a small force of the SSDF attempted to capture Colonel Anton Relvski but he was able to escape from the island via Helicopter.